That Butler: So Fat
by vampire-meerkat
Summary: What happens when Sebastian get addicetd to the sweet taste of cake he makes for his boochan?


"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel demanded his butler's attention "I WANT CAKE AND I WANT IT NOW!"

Sebastian sighed, "Yes, my lord."

Begrudgingly Sebastian went down into the kitchen and started preparing a large cake for his master and thus how Sebastian's weight problem began. After making the large, sweet cake, he decided to taste test it for his master, but Sebastian couldn't stop at one lick of the sweet frosting. He took a little more and then a little more. Pretty soon he was taking whole handfuls of the sweet cake shovelling piles into his mouth.

After the whole cake was eaten, he stopped and realised there was no more. He was still hungry and his master was undoubtedly still waiting. Sebastian started to bake another cake and while he waited for this one to cook, he cleaned the cream and frosting remains of the other one up (with his tongue). After the second cake had finished baking he cut a slice and plated it up and hurried to Ciel ….he was so close to the study door when he accidently swallowed the entire slice. So he ran back down to kitchen and grabbed another slice – and one extra for himself on the way up – as he devoured and finished his slice, the sweet scent of the other slice called out to him.

"Sebastian, eat me!"

Sebastian stared at the slice and started to drool, it wanted him to eat it. Things always tasted better when they want you to eat them – Ciel was living proof of that – he ate the cake… all of it. He gave up on this waiting for cakes to bake B.S. and decided to go to the bakery.

"To the bakery!" he announced hero style as he sped-demon-ran to the bakery where the baker had just set out 20 of his prize winning cakes, as Sebastian laid his eyes on the extravagant cakes, he got his cake-rape-face on and nearly jizzed his pants, but managed to contain himself and cake-gasm as he started eating the first cake. The baker watched in awe, but let him be – a cake-gasm is a beautiful thing. Sebastian had devoured everything in the shop within minutes, so he moved on to the next three bakers.

After a long day of cake-raping and pillaging poor villagers for their cakes – and nearly cake-raping Hanni-senpai – Sebastian was still hungry, but his pants didn't fit him anymore so he waddled home pants-less. By the time he got back to the mansion his inner-thighs had a killer rash because they had chafed and rubbed together continuously from all that waddling. His clothes stunk of sweet cream – and bad demon BO, because all that waddling made him sweat something chronic! He even had sweat marks under his moobs!

Sebastian found entering the mansion hard because his stubby little fingers couldn't clasp the door handle, when he finally managed to open the door, he had trouble fitting through it and had to eat the cakes he had hidden in his jacket so that there was more room. After squishing in sideways, he thought of Ciel and how the stupid un-cake-like-soul was waiting for him,

"Gah, I dunn wanna share my cakes with that cake-sniffer!" he thought and rolled down to the kitchen where he met Meirin. "Hey, foxy ladeh," Sebastian greeted the maid, wiggling his eyebrows with a full cake-rape-face on – she smelt like cake.

"ARRRRRGH~!1!11!ONE!" she screamed and Bard came running in, he stood staring shocked at the chubby pants-less intruder.

"WTF, Meirin, it looks like Sebastian – a fat Sebastian. No, this can't be. That man was always so lean :O someone must of eaten him!" Bard suddenly got his rage-face on. "WHAT IS THIS FAGGOTRY?" he couldn't believe someone would eat the poor butler! "I'll avenge you, Sebastian!"

Bard pulled out this flame thrower and was about to roast piggy-Sebastian, when Sebastian intensified his cake-rape-face and turned Bard into a cream puff – well, in his mind's-eye, anyway. Deprived of cake for so long and tired from all his waddling, Sebastian decided to eat cream-puff-Bard, but Bard wasn't actually a cream puff – so he just looked like a fat cannibal.

Just before Sebastian could really sink his teeth into Bard, Ciel called him through the secret ways of the mystical contract. Sebastian sighed, knowing he wouldn't see cake for a while now and started a long laborious waddle up the stairs one step at a time. He had to stop several times to catch his breath – another time he stopped to remove the rest of his clothes as they were heavy and slowed him down, but before he discarded the clothes he licked all the remaining cream from them – and then continued his long waddle.

When he finally got halfway, he sniffed some hidden cake in a wardrobe which he inhaled and then bravely waddled on. Finally, out of breath, he made it to Ciel – with no cake – "OH, SNAP!"

Ciel cried as he set eyes upon his now almost nude and morbidly obese butler, "WTF, how are we meant to make hot-yaoi-smex now? I can't get off with you fat like that! I bet if you looked down you couldn't even see your penis. You're just 'ew' now – I'm leaving you for Alois!"

"NUUUUUUUU, Boxchan! I can change," Sebastian pulled cake out of ceils draw and started smushing it into his pie – cake – hole.

"Orly?" Ciel questioned, pulling out a mirror for Sebastian to see his putrid self in. Sebastian stared, crying.

"Holy tap-dancing Christ, I dunn wanna be a fat bastard!"

"Heh, fatty," Ciel sneered, "you should have thought about that before you ate my cake! That fat should be mine! It was going to be a nice winter fat coat!"

"Ciel, I need new clothes…" Sebastian whined.

"Gosh, c'mon fatty I'll take you to the seamstress."

***at the seamstress shop***

"WOW! You're a big fatty!" the seamstress stated.

"Shush, you lower sub servant! I'm sensitive about my weight… besides I'm not fat, alright? I'm just big boned."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, fatty," the seamstress walked away to do something seamstress-like and Sebastian was left alone with his reflection for company.

Ciel watched him as Sebastian poked his fat in the mirror. Then, without warning, Sebastian began to make his stomach talk. Pulling two adjacent rolls up and down like two fat lip rolls, "give me candy" he made it say.

Ciel stood in shock, "Why am I the only person seeing this? PUT YOUR EFFING ROLLS AWAY!"

The seamstress returned and asked Sebastian to hop up onto the scales to get his weight. Sebastian did as the woman said and once atop the scales the seamstress, Ciel and Sebastian all looked down to see the weight. The meter went round and round, every time Ciel's and the seamstress' faces getting more and more troll-like. Once it stopped, they earl and the woman looked at one another wearily and then at Sebastian. It was silent until Sebastian yelled.

"IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAND!"

The end. ;D

Mostly by Shenae.

Edited by Lauren

Created by Shenae and her sick and twisted mind where Sebastian is morbidly obese and loves cake

Credits by Lauren…the awesome one ^_^

*edit* can you tell lauren wrote the credit?

*Edit* *Can *Lauren *credits

*edit* GTFO lauren…*Lauren

*Edit* *G.T.F.O.

*edit* you no longer have permission to touch the keyboard…. :P

*Edit* *You

*edit* What did I just say? -.-

*Edit* :icondoitfaggotplz:

*edit* :iconkillitwithfire::icondoitfaggotplz:

*Edit* :iconohfuckplz:


End file.
